Miguel O'Hara (Earth-928)/Expanded History
Origin Becoming Spider-Man Miguel O'Hara, an engineer of Irish and Mexican descent, worked for Alchemax. He was less than pleased at the corporation's vast control over the city. A genius in the field of genetics, he was being pressured by Tyler Stone to test a process to imprint genetic codes into human physiology. He reluctantly tried the process on a test subject named Mr. Sims. It was a failure - Sims was transformed into a hideous creature and quickly died. This was the last straw for Miguel: he went to Stone and attempted to hand in his notice. Stone gave and Miguel accepted a drink which, unknown to Miguel had been laced with the highly addictive hallucinogenic drug that bonds to the victim's DNA, called Rapture. As Alchemax was sole manufacturer of the drug, Stone expected that Miguel would be forced to remain with the company. In an attempt to rid himself of the hallucinogen, Miguel decided to try the genetic procedure, which had killed Sims, on himself, as he had input his own original genetic code as a baseline. The process was sabotaged by his supervisor, Aaron Delgato, in the attempt to kill him (the incident would be covered up as an accident). Miguel survived the process; his DNA was spliced with the genes of a spider and gained several powers, though he lost his addiction to Rapture. Immediately afterwards, Aaron discovered Miguel’s deformities, and started firing at him, despite Miguel begging him to stop, since he thought Miguel sought to kill him. After their skirmish caused an explosion, Aaron almost fell off a ledge, but was caught by Miguel. However, he didn’t know about his recently acquired talons, cutting into Aaron’s arm and causing him to fall to his death. Noticing the chaos, a group Public Eye soldiers were sent to apprehend Miguel. Seeing himself as a freak, Miguel flung himself out the hole in the wall, before coming to his senses and catching himself using his talons. He then snuck away from the building, and lept onto the hanglider with a member of the Church of Thor so he could escape the Public Eye. When the Thorite asked who he was, he joking responded, “I dunno. The Easter Bunny. Santa Claus. Spider-Man. Take your pick.” Due to the Thorite’s blind devotion to his beliefs, he mistook him for Spider-Man, and started hailing “his” name. Overexcited and distracted, the Thorite wrecked their hanglider. Picking up the remains of the hanglider, Miguel tried to hand it to the Thorite, apologizing for the damages, and suggested that they sew it back together. However, the Thorite told Miguel that he should use the tatters as a makeshift mask so that he could easily conceal his face from the Public Eye. Miguel heeded this advice, and returned to his apartment, falling asleep. When he awoke, he regarded his previous experiences as a nightmare, only to discover that the events were, in fact, reality, when he saw his talons. He then touched his chest with the talons, and discovered that they retracted automatically whenever they touched his skin. Miguel’s A.I., Lyla, told Miguel that his brother Gabriel, was calling him. When Miguel answered, Gabriel told him that he was coming to visit him due to Miguel’s fiancé Dana called him, worried about Miguel. Once Gabriel arrived, Miguel noticed (thanks to his increased eyesight) that Venture, an elite bounty hunter working for Alchemax, was tracking him, due to Alchemax wanting Miguel for reasearch. Seeking to protect his brother, Miguel rushed Gabriel out of his apartment, and made a makeshift costume for him selves out of an unstable molecule Day of the Dead costume and material from the damaged Thorite hanglider, and glided out of his apartment window to defend himself against Venture. However, a group of Thorites interfered in the two’s fight, wanting to protect Miguel, who they believed to be the Harbringer of Thor. The Thorites, not posing a threat to Venture, were easily defeated, and threatened to kill them all unless Miguel surrendered, killing a Thorite to show that he wasn’t bluffing. This caused Miguel to attack Venture, and the two engaged in a fight than ended in Venture capturing Miguel. However, Miguel eventually broke out of his restraints, and damaged Venture’s rocket boots. During the proceeding struggle, Miguel discovered that he could fire webbing from his forearms, blinding Venture. Before falling, Miguel caught himself on a nearby sign. While Venture was disoriented, Miguel picked up a hover car that functioned by repelling itself from the metal streets of Nueva York, and repelled the rifle of Venture from him. Miguel then opened a hole in Venture’s cybernetic leg, and shoved his Combat rod into it, short-circuiting all of his systems. Days later, Miguel returned to his apartment, and filled Lyla in on what had happened, and was visited by Tyler Stone afterwards. Becoming a Hero When Miguel answered the door, he was met by Tyler Stone, in addition to three Public Eye officers, including one that was overly hostile, who lifted him off of the floor to intimidate him. Tyler Stone had the officer put him down. Not knowing of Miguel’s alter ego, Tyler tried to taunt Miguel with Rapture, prompting him to imagine a scenario where he attacked Tyler and the Public Eye officers. Miguel eventually accepted his job back at Alchemax to avoid imprisonment due to Tyler thinking he obtained Rapture illegally, and learned that his co-worker Aaron Delgato was blamed for the “sabatoge” of Miguel’s experiment. The next day, when Miguel was getting dressed to go to work (with his Spider-Man costume underneath) Lyla asked him that if he’s worried about the costume being discovered, why didn’t he just destroy it. Miguel responded by telling her than he couldn’t, due to the unstable molecule fabric it was made of, in addition to the fact that Spider-Man actually managed to strike fear into Tyler and Alchemax, distracting them so he’d be able to research his “condition". On his way to work, Miguel was offered a ride by his brother Gabriel, who tried to get Miguel to hire a detective to find his current girlfriend Kasey after she was kidnapped by a mysterious man with a sword. Miguel begrudgingly agreed to do whatever he could to help. He then arrived at work, touring his newly remodeled research facility, before being told by Tyler that he believed Miguel’s former co-worker Aaron was Spider-Man. Before the two could continue their conversation however, a woman who, unbeknownst to Miguel, was Kasey, escaped a group of Public Eye officers, taking one of their guns, before taking Miguel hostage. Later, when security and law enforcement seemed to stop following Kasey and Miguel, the two realized who the other was. However, when Miguel was going to head back home, he spotted the Specialist chasing Kasey. Miguel, knowing he would feel guilty if he didn’t save Kasey, slipped into his Spider-Man costume and engaged in combat with the Specialist. However, he was easily bested by him, and the Specialist attempted to unmask Miguel. However, Miguel had webbing under his mask to prevent unwanted removal and, while the Specialist was distracted, he slashed at the Specialist with his talons, starting another fight with him so Kasey could escape during the chaos. Knowing that he couldn’t beat the Specialist, Miguel tried to escape, but was prevented by doing so by Public Officers. Luckily for Miguel, Kasey hijacked a hover bike, which Miguel fired a webline at, managing to escape the battlefield, though the Specialist managed to grab his leg, going on for the ride. Thanks to the assistance of Kasey however, the Specialist was hit against a wall, leading to him letting go of Miguel’s leg. Not having killer instinct, Miguel caught the Specialist, carrying him to safety, only to get kicked in the chest. In a fit of rage, Miguel accidentally slit his throat, killing him. A squadron of Public Eye officers, led by a seargeant looking to avenge his son who was severely slashed by Miguel days ago, fired at Miguel (not knowing of Tyler Stone’s order not to fire due to their leader ignoring him), sending him falling down dozens of stories, into the underbelly of Nueva York dubbed “Downtown.” References Category:Expanded History